


Tomenaide sono step

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri tenía un carácter particular, y siempre había pensado que los dos de ellos no fueran para nada compatibles en ese sentido.Sin embargo, hablándole había tenido que darse cuenta que ya no era ese niño pedante y caprichoso que había sido hasta dos años atrás, que había crecido en muchos aspectos, y que estar con él ya no era tan extraño como un tiempo.





	Tomenaide sono step

**Tomenaide sono step**

**(No pares ese paso)**

Había empezado de manera simple.

Un café, eso era todo.

Hikaru había invitado a Chinen a un café, a su casa, y le había gustado esa sensación de familiaridad que tenía éxito de sentir cuando estaba con el menor.

No se había preguntado mucho sobre de eso, no le gustaba tener que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, sus sensaciones lo habían puesto frente al hecho.

Tenerlo cerca lo hacía estar bien, como no le ocurría desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía casi... feliz, cuando Chinen estaba allí.

No era algo que habría esperado.

Yuri tenía un carácter particular, y siempre había pensado que los dos de ellos no fueran para nada compatibles en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, hablándole había tenido que darse cuenta que ya no era ese niño pedante y caprichoso que había sido hasta dos años atrás, que había crecido en muchos aspectos, y que estar con él ya no era tan extraño como un tiempo.

Pero eso no cambiaba mucho, no por él.

Chinen seguía teniendo dieciséis años, y él seguía teniendo diecinueve.

Y no era sólo eso, Hikaru lo sabía.

Recordaba cómo era Yuri. Recordaba cuanto pareciera joven, cuanto fuera sólo un niño hasta dos años atrás.

Recordaba ese aire infantil, no tenía éxito de sacárselo de la cabeza todas las veces que decía a sí mismo que estaba bien con él, cada vez que lo miraba con ojos diferentes, cada vez que le parecía que pudiera haber algo... diferente, entre ellos.

Se paraba casi siempre, antes que el tren de sus pensamientos lo llevara hacia rincones de su mente que no quería descubrir, porque sabía ya perfectamente lo que ocultaban.

Sin embargo, no había mantenido el menor afuera como debería haber hecho.

No le había dicho de irse, no le había dicho de dejar de buscarlo continuamente, no le había dicho que tarde o temprano iba a hacerse daño.

Le había dejado hacer lo que quería, porque le gustaba todo.

Y su primero error, fue lo que no entender cuanto le gustara a Yuri también.

Esa noche volvió a casa del trabajo muy cansado.

El rodaje del YY Jumping había tomado tiempo, y él no podía esperar de volver a casa.

Porque sabía lo que le esperaba.

Había dejado a Chinen allí esa tarde, con la promesa de volver temprano y cenar juntos, y ni siquiera un momento le había pasado por la cabeza que su retraso pudiera haber cansado el menor y haberlo hecho ir.

Yuri no soltaba lastre, nunca, cuando quería algo.

Al entrar en casa, sin embargo, vio las luces del salón y de la cocina apagadas, y levantó una ceja.

Estaba a punto de controlar el móvil, en caso de que no hubiera visto una eventual e-mail donde el menor le decía de haberse ido, cuando se dio cuenta que había, efectivamente, una luz encendida.

Tuvo una sensación de lo que estaba por pasar, y tuvo un poco de miedo también.

Quería volver sobre sus pasos, salir de la puerta y tomar un poco de aire, darse tiempo de reflexionar, pero se dio cuenta que nada de eso habría borrado el problema.

Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia la habitación, abriendo un poco la puerta y dando sólo un paso dentro, antes de pararse.

Había imaginado a Yuri, antes.

Lo había imaginado en contextos que lo hacían avergonzar de sí mismo, pero lo había imaginado.

Pero nada de lo que le había pasado por la cabeza podía igualar la escena que se presentó frente a sus ojos.

Chinen estaba tumbado en la cama, sin ropa.

Tenía una mano en su erección, la movía de manera perezosa y lánguida, más para darle algo de ver que para una real involucración, pensó Hikaru.

La otra mano, en vez, estaba más abajo, ocupada a mover un vibrador que se movía al mismo ritmo suave dentro y fuera de él, desapareciendo enteramente en su cuerpo y reapareciendo, en una secuencia insostenible, en un movimiento en que Hikaru no pudo evitar de focalizarse por unos segundos, antes de despertarse.

El menor no parecía impresionado por su presencia, al contrario: había levantado los ojos hacia él, sonriéndole malicioso, y metiéndose a gemir de manera casi dramática, en un espectáculo todo para sus orejas, así como era para él todo lo enfrente a sus ojos.

Yaotome tuvo que tragar dos o tres veces antes de ser efectivamente capaz de reaccionar.

Se acercó despacio a la cama, casi tuviera miedo, mirándolo al salirse los ojos.

“Chii... ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó, en un murmurio.

La sonrisa en la cara del menor creció. Siguió moviendo perezosamente la mano en sí, sin quitar los ojos de los del mayor.

“¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? Pensaba que ibas a volver cansado del trabajo, y que te pudiera agradecer relajarte un poco.” contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikaru se quedó inmóvil a lado de la cama, dejándole margen de maniobra.

Despacio, extrajo el vibrador de dentro de sí, apagándolo y abandonándolo en la cama, luego se arrodilló en el colchón y se puso a acariciarle el pecho, desabrochándole lascivamente la camisa y besándolo bajo el cuello, mientras sus manos se bajaban más y más, entrando en contacto con esa erección que Hikaru, aun esforzándose, no tenía éxito de controlar.

Se dejó tocar.

Dejó que Chinen lo empujara contra el colchón, dejó que le subiera encima, se dejó desnudar, dejó que siguiera moviendo esa mano en él, que lo excitara más y más, que le hiciera desear que ese contacto no se interrumpiera.

Cuando el menor llevó la boca a su erección, perdió todo el control.

Llevo una mano a su pelo, apretándolo, tomando el control de sus movimientos, empujando dentro de su boca, contra su lengua, mientras se sentía ya cerca del orgasmo, mientras todos pensamientos racionales le habían dejado ya.

No pensaba más en el hecho que fuera Chinen. No pensaba que fuera joven, no pensaba en cuando le había conocido, no pensaba que fuera sólo un niño a sus ojos.

No era de niño esa lengua, no era de niño esa boca.

Se corrió, sin advertirlo, pero al menor no pareció importarle.

Tragó, con un gesto deliberado y acentuado, y luego se levantó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, malicioso, sin dejar de sonreírle.

No le dijo nada. Se llevó más adelante, besándolo por la primera vez en los labios, dejando que sintiera su sabor, volviendo a acariciarle el pecho y las caderas, moviéndose contra de él para dejarle sentir su erección contra el estómago, sin dejarle dudar de lo que quisiera de él.

Y Hikaru en ese momento pareció reconquistar la racionalidad perdida en la boca de Yuri.

Abrió los ojos, lo miró.

Y se sintió asqueado por sí mismo.

Era _Chinen. _

Era el mismo chico que lo llamaba onii-chan, el mismo chico que había visto crecer, que todavía no era adulto, que a sus ojos nunca podría haberlo sido enteramente.

No podía. No de esta manera.

Lo alejó con un movimiento brusco, recuperando rápido su ropa del suelo y poniéndosela encima lo más rápido posible.

“¿Hikaru?” lo llamó Yuri, más enojado que sorprendido.

“Lo siento, Chii.” dijo, sin mirarlo en la cara. “Yo... no puedo hacerlo. No puedo.” añadió, de manera confusa, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

En cuanto afuera del piso, respiró hondo.

Había algo que lo asustaba en las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento.

Seguía repitiéndose que estaba equivocado, porque lo estaba.

Y su problema no era lo que había pasado.

Lo que lo asustaba, era la gana insostenible que tenía de volver en ese piso, y dar a Chinen lo que, al final, ambos querían.

Corrió afuera del edificio, sin mirar atrás.

~

Cuando volvió en casa, pensaba que Chinen se hubiera ido.

Se había preparado a no hablar con él por un poco de tiempo, se había preparado a tener que acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

En cambio, otra vez, el menor lo sorprendió.

Lo encontró en cocina, ocupado a preparar el café.

El café. Como si fuera normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

“Bienvenido de nuevo.” le dijo Yuri, girándose para sonreírle.

Tomó dos tazas, apoyándolas en la mesa, mientras Hikaru se paraba mirándolo.

Se sentó, sin quitar los ojos de él, sin saber lo que le pasara por la cabeza y sin osar preguntar.

“¿Chii?” dijo al final, en tono interrogativo, consciente que iba a comprender solo.

Lo vio sonreír a medias, sin girarse de vuelta.

“Siempre gano lo que quiero, al final, Hikaru.” dijo, casi mesto, antes que su tono se hiciera de vuelta coloquial. “¿Quieres café?”

Hikaru quería decirle muchísimas cosas.

Quería pedirle de irse, quería decirle que no iba a ceder, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho.

_Tendría_ que haberlo hecho.

Pero no tenía realmente gana.

“Sí. El café es una buena idea, gracias.” murmuró.

Iba a quedarse mirando su juego.

Lo sabía, al final, que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más. 


End file.
